All or Nothing - XCOM Army Part 7
Jared explores a level where he has to deactivate a bomb in Australia. He then checks out a UFO that has landed in Russia. Synopsis Jared has to go to Australia. He shows his new squad members. Jared buys more scopes before heading to Australia. Jared doesn't like the highway levels very much. Jared describes how these levels work. Jared deactivates a power node right away. The first aliens - thin men appear. Jared hits with some of his shots. More aliens approach, but the thin men use their poison attacks. Jared throws a grenade at the thin men. The nearby cars are set on fire. Jared was hoping they would have exploded. One of the aliens get taken down. Everyone begins to freak out! The cars all explode. More thin men appear. Jared buys more time by shutting down a node. One of the squad members is exposed after panicking, and gets shot. The thin men gets taken out. Jared thinks about hiding inside a truck. The thin men continue to spit their poison. Jared is starting to worry about the number of remaining turns, and Kate is shot at. Jared can see the bomb, as more thin men appear. Jared only has two turns to do it! Jared loses a team member, and someone else panics. Everything is going badly. Jared turns off a node, getting another turn. Jared tries to clear the way with a shot gun, and manages to kill the obstructing thin man! Another thin man gets taken out. Poison remains in the way, and Kate is killed. Everyone is still panicking, so Jared can't do anything! Jared has failed, and now has three turns to run away. He blames the panicking. Jared aborts the mission. Another UFO is found, and Jared has to shoot it down. Jared has to go after the UFO. Jared is amused that the two aircrafts passed each other on the way! Jared is in Russia. Floaters appear right away. Jared does some damage to it. Jared uses a grenade even though it is very early on. One alien is taken down and another retreats. Jared chases at him and shoots, but misses. Another alien is killed. Three sectoids approach. Jared thinks that they are a long way away. Jared finds the floaters. One gets taken out. The other floater runs away. Jared finds the sectoids, and shoots at them. A sectoid shoots at Jared. Jared shoots back and kills it. Jared tries to scare off another one, but it gets killed instead! Jared gets to the UFO. Jared shoots at the aliens inside the UFO, and kills them. Jared heads into the UFO and looks around inside. The alien is found, and hides, but not where Jared thought he would. Jared blows up the alien's cover. Jared takes down the alien and the mission is complete. Jared is happy that he has finally won a mission! Everyone gets promotions! Jared hires more soldiers.Jared feels that he is still in this. There are some more alien abductions. Jared checks on his soldiers. Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos